Kelly Ashoona
Kelly Ashoona is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. He went to Smithdale University, and was roomates with Liberty Van Zandt, Emma Nelson, and Manny Santos, until he got kicked out because they found Emma's weed brownies on him. He was portrayed by Evan Williams. Character History Season 8 Manny and Emma want to get to know Kelly better, and before you know it they start fighting over him. They both have a crush on him, and they think that he likes one of them. Towards the end of the episode, Kelly realizes what the two of them are doing, telling them to stop. He tells them that he isn't in love with either of them, but if he was, he'd like one of them. Manny asks Emma if they should find out which one of them he likes, but they decide not to go that far. Later, they enter their room to find Kelly having sex with Gwyneth, and the girls close the door right away, after he tells them not to enter the room when there is a sock on the door. Kelly reveals to Emma that he likes her, and they go on a date. However, after the date, Kelly runs into his ex, Gwyneth, spending the next eight hours talking to her, trying to prove to her that they are over. After the uncomfortable situation is over, he learns from Manny that Emma had left for her house. Kelly follows her and sings to her, the two making up before making out, signifying that they are dating. Kelly is given a thank you card from a friend for helping him get a good grade, inside the card is a join. Emma asks if he smokes, and he says "sometimes." Later other students are looking for Kelly to see if he has any weed. Emma takes the joint that was given to him, and smokes it trying to be different. Emma makes pot brownies to get rid of her "plain girl" image. After a hasty situation, Emma calls Kelly to get rid of the brownies. As he attempts to get rid of the brownies, he accidentally runs into campus security and is caught with the brownies. He gets kicked out of residence; however he may continue going to the college. Season 9 Kelly and Emma stop at Degrassi to raise awareness for their Re-Cycle project. Kelly is annoyed how he can never do things he wants, how it's always Emma's way. After a chat with Spinner, Kelly gives into temptation and eats meat. Emma is upset to find out that Kelly cheated on being a vegan. Emma and Kelly have a fight, and Kelly tells Emma that he feels like the Re-Cycle project is like work without getting paid, and that he doesn't want to do it anymore. Kelly decides that he has had the last straw, and breaks up with Emma. His dad finds him an engineering job for the summer. and he drops out of their Re-Cycle project, leaving Emma alone. Relationships *Gwyneth **Start Up: Prior With or Without You (806) **Break Up: Lost in Love (1) (808) ***Reason: He and her were not getting along, and he really liked Emma. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: Lost in Love (809) **Break Up: 'Holiday Road '(913) ***Reason: Kelly wasn't interested in the bike run and left for the engineering job his dad got him. Kelly was also tired of Emma 'controlling' him. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Breakups Category:Friendships Category:Musician Category:Drugs Category:Smithdale University Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Minor Character